When teaching data is provided to the industrial robot such as a welding robot performing welding and a peripheral device of the industrial robot, the industrial robot and the peripheral device operate works set by the teaching data. For example, the teaching data is constructed with a set of programs in which the operations performed by the industrial robot and the peripheral device are described.
For example, according to Patent Document 1, in a machinery control device that controls plural control targets constructed with two axes or more, an actuator and the control target are correlated with each other in controlling the actuator such as a motor driving each axis of each control target, whereby operation commands to the control target are output while distributed to predetermined actuators. Only a teaching position of the selected control target is registered in a work program, and the work program is independently executed.
According to Patent Document 2, in a robot control device that moves plural control targets, an asynchronous control interval of an interval in which a manipulator and a positioner of the control targets are asynchronously controlled in one work program is set, and the control targets are not synchronously controlled at the same time, but the control targets are controlled so as to arrive separately at movement targets.